Anime Interviews
by AntiSclAngl
Summary: Crazy anime fan asks a random question, to find the answer, this happens! I OWN NONE OF THE ANIMES APPEARING IN THIS FIC
1. Highschool Delemia

Anime Interviews

A/N: HELLO!!! NekoRanma13 is back! Thanks to all who reviewed the first draft of this… it is not very different from the first, but here's the revision! I hope you enjoy it!

D/C: I do not own…uh… er, just a sec… (Shuffles around for a list & picks up a piece of paper) Aha! Ok! I do not own any of these shows, or the characters in them: Serial Experiments Lain, Fushigi Yuugi, Digimon, Pokemon, & Ranma ½. Technically, I don't even own the Host, Sidekick, Evil Minion, or Super Nixon… but you can't sue me for them 'cause they're real people! ^_^'

**Host: Howdy! Welcome to "Hey! Shut up and Listen!!!!" Please welcome my co-host: Sidekick! (****Sidekick_ walks onscreen)_**

**Sidekick: (_grins evilly)_**

**Host: Well, let's tell ya what's in store for you today! We will be interviewing various anime characters, plus our special guest: Super Nixon! (_Turns to _****Sidekick) So, are you ready?**

**Sidekick: (_nods, still grinning)_**

**Host: Ok! Then let's introduce our first guest: Lain!**

**Lain: Hello… (_Suddenly standing next to _****Host)**

**Host: Gyahh!!! (_Jumps in surprise) H-hello Lain…_**

**Lain: (_looks at her dully) Can we get this over with? I have more important things to do…_**

**Host: (_laughs nervously) … What show are you from?_**

**Lain: Serial Experiments Lain… I am the Goddess of the Wired.**

**Host: Goddess of the Wired?**

**Lain: Yes…**

**Host: What is it?**

**Lain: The Wired is like the internet and I live in it… I am not human and will never age…**

**Host: … Why do you think Ranma, Akane, Nabiki, Ukyo, and Kuno are still in high school?**

**Lain: I have heard on the Wired that they missed so many days of school that they have to continue going to make up for their absences…**

**Host: Fascinating… Well, thank you for coming, Lain.**

**Lain: My pleasure… (_Walks off-screen)_**

**Sidekick: (_blinks, looking off in the direction _****Lain_ went)_**

**Host: That was kinda freaky… Next guest is… Chichiri! (_Looks around for him)_**

**Chichiri: (_pops in out of nowhere) Hi, ya know! It is great to be here, ya know!_**

**Host: Well, it's great that you were able to make it!**

**Sidekick: (_grins, nodding)_**

**Host: You are from Fushigi Yuugi, correct?**

**Chichiri: Yes, ya know!**

**Host: What's it like?**

**Chichiri: Terrific, ya know! (_Frowns) Except for listening to Miaka and Tamahome contently: (__mocking the voices) "Miaka… Tamahome… Miaka… Tamahome…" it is very annoying, ya know!_**

**Host: I can believe you on that. Now let's bring out Miaka, also from Fushigi Yuugi!**

**Miaka: (_runs onscreen, eating) HI!!! Thanks for inviting me!!! (Turns to _****Chichiri) Hi Chichiri!**

**Host: Miaka, you love Tamahome, right?**

**Miaka: Yep! (Smiles happily)**

**Host: (turns to**** Chichiri) You can transform into other people, right?**

**Miaka: He can! Once he turned into a girl that, I think, he got from his old girlfriend. Ya know the one his best friend stole, so he stabbed him!**

**Chichiri: (looks depressed and pops away)**

**Host: Hey! You made him leave!**

**Miaka: Huh?**

**Host: (_stares at_**** Miaka) … Right… Tell me, what do you think about our Ranma ½ question?**

**Miaka: Wha? (_Looks confused)_**

**Host: Nevermind…**

**Miaka: Do you have any food?**

**Host: No…**

**Miaka: Why not?! What kind of show doesn't have food on set?!**

**Host: … Ours…?**

**Voice: (_from off-screen) MIAKA!!!_**

**Miaka: (gasps _and runs toward the voice, squealing) TAMAHOME!!!_**

**Host: I guess that's all for her… (_Smiles happily) So let's bring out our next guest, Mimi Tachikawa from Digimon!_**

**Mimi: (_walks onscreen happily) Hi!_**

**Host: Welcome to the show, Mimi.**

**Mimi: Thanks.**

**Host: Ok, here's your question: Why didn't any of the digidestined's hairstyles change while you were stuck in the digital world?**

**Mimi: (_shrugs casually) I don't know… why don't you ask Izzy? He's the smart one._**

**Host: Of course, what do you think about our Ranma ½ question?**

**Mimi: Ranma should get a different hairstyle and clothes besides all those Chinese shirts that he always wears.**

**Host: Mimi… that was not the question.**

**Mimi: I still say he needs a new style…**

**Host: But the question is why most of the Ranma ½ cast is still in school.**

**Mimi: Oh… then I have no comment.**

**Host: Ok… well, thank you for coming, Mimi**

**Mimi: You're welcome! Good-bye! (_Walks offscreen)_**

**Host: The next guest is Misty from Pokemon. Right, Sidekick?**

**Sidekick: (_nods once & then collapses, dead)_**

**Host: (_looks down at _****Sidekick) … Sidekick? (_Pokes her with foot) Er… I think she is dead… (__Grins) Time for a new sidekick! (__Snaps fingers & _****Sidekick_ disappears)_**

**Minion: (_Appears where _****Sidekick_ was laying) Mwhahahaha…_**

**Host: Wow! It's an Evil Minion!**

**Minion: (_grins evilly) The cucumbers are going to enslave earth!_**

**Host: Right… let's bring Misty out!**

**Misty: (_walk onscreen) Hi!_**

**Host: Howdy! Tell me… Why don't you or Ash change on the show?**

**Misty: Why do you even care?**

**Host: I dunno… I'm just going by the script…**

**Misty: So why are you doing this?**

**Host: SILENCE!!!******

**Misty: …**

**Host: what do you think of our Ranma ½ question?**

**Misty: Well, I don't know… besides _I don't even go to school…_**

**Host: Thank you… you may go now…**

**Misty: Ok… bye (_walks offscreen)_**

**Host: Our next guest is Super Nixon!**

**Nixon: (_runs onscreen) (__dramatically) Hello! I am… Super Nixon!_**

**Host: I know that…**

**Nixon: (_regular voice) Oh… sorry…_**

**Host: Anyways… What is your view on the Ranma ½ question?**

**Nixon: (_looks confused) I think it is highly irrelevant to be searching for some answer to an idiotic question about a Japanese __cartoon._**

**Host: Right… So you would say that Fox Mulder's search for the unexplained in the X-Files is irrelevant, also?**

**Nixon: … Yes… yes it is.**

**Host: (_yelling) No! I will not hear such blasphemy! NOOO!!!_**

**Minion: Evil men stole Fox Mulder's lawn flamingos!!!**

**Host: … Thanks for coming, Super Nixon... Now go away…**

**Nixon: Good-bye! (_Runs off-screen)_**

**Host: Time to move onto the main story! Now welcome, Akane Tendo!**

**Akane: (_walks on) Hi!_**

**Host: Howdy! Tell me, why are Nabiki, Tatewaki, Ukyo, Ranma, and you all still in school?**

**Akane: (_shrugs) I don't have a clue… I'm just one of the characters…_**

**Host: Ok, do you like your fiancé, Ranma Saotome?**

**Akane: NO!!! Why would I ever like that… that jerk?!**

**Host: I should believe that why?**

**Akane: … Ok… so I may like him… a bit… but that's not important!**

**Host: Right… Then what do you think of Ryoga being your pet P-chan and Ranma not telling you?**

**Akane: (_gasps & yells) WHAT?!?! I'M GONNA KILL THE BOTH OF THEM!!! (__Runs off-screen, SL)_**

**Host: Er… I guess she didn't know that… (_Looking off the way _****Akane_ went)_**

**Minion: Where is the radioactive Girl Scout with my cheesecake?!**

**Host: Uh… let's bring out our final guest: Ranma Saotome!**

**Ranma: (_walks onscreen carefully SR) Yo! Is 'Kane gone? I heard her yellin' that she's gonna kill me…_**

**Host: She's gone…**

**Ranma: (sighs with relief) Good.**

**Host: Why do you think ya'll still in school?**

**Ranma: I dunno… Probably 'cause th' principal is evil an' hates us…**

**Host: Ok, What do you think of fiancée… or shall I say your _four fiancées?_**

**Ranma: I don't wanna say…**

**Host: Aww… Come on!**

**Ranma: … if I had to pick one… I'd pick Akane…**

**Host: Why?**

**Ranma: … Cause she's th' only one of 'em that don't chase me…**

**Host: So, you like her?**

**Ranma: N-no! She's a… an uncute tomboy!**

**Host: (_grinning) Right…_**

**Ranma: … Ok… Maybe I _do like her… but only 'cause she doesn't glomp me… unlike th' other girls…_**

**Minion: (_looks at Ranma) Akane and you shall have a spawn!!!_**

**Ranma: (_confused) Wha?_**

**Host: Just go…**

**Ranma: But… She just said 'Kane an' I "shall have a spawn."**

**Host: Go! Be gone with you!**

**Ranma: Didn't she say that? I wanna know!**

**Host: Leave… NOW!!!**

**Ranma: Ok… (_Leaves)_**

**Host: Well, that's all for today on "Hey! Shut Up & Listen!!!" Good-bye!**

**Minion: So, when do we start the show?**

**Host: (slaps forehead)**

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!! ^.^' Anyways… please review! I love to hear what people think… even bad things. Please feel free to read and review my other stories too! Bye!


	2. Backstage between episodes

Dialogue

"RANMA! Come try this batch of cookies I made!" Akane yelled.

"I am NOT eating those cookies, Tomboy." Ranma stated.

"Aw, come on, Ranma. Please, just try one." She pleaded, holding out a plate of cookies.

 "You're the only one who tells Akane the truth about her cooking, Ranma." Nabiki stated, strolling up to Akane and Ranma. "Therefore, she wants only your opinion."

"Fine I'll try one!" Ranma exclaimed, grabbing a cookie & eating it.

"Well how is it this time?" Akane asked hopefully.

"They are still awful!" Ranma said between gags.

"NABIKI TENDO, GET BACK HERE!" Tamahome yelled, growling, as he stomped up to her. "You owe me money!"

"Put interest on it." Nabiki said calmly. "I'll pay you back as soon as I con some money out of Kuno-baby."

"Fine, but I expect it within a month, you got that?" Tamahome muttered.

"TA-MA-HO-ME!" Miaka squealed, tripping, and fell flat on her face at his feet.

"Miaka… you are a pathetic idiot." Tamahome said, pulling her to her feet.

 "Are those cookies?!" Miaka gasped, pointing at Akane's plate of cookies.

"Yes, but—" Akane was cut off by Miaka inhaling the cookies in two seconds.

"What in the name of Suzaku did you put in these?!" Miaka cried, fainting.

"Akane… you gotta admit it. If she can't stand your cooking then it has got to be horrible." Ranma pointed out.

"SHUT UP, YOU JERK!" Akane yelled, punching him through the roof. "RANMA NO BAKA!"


End file.
